


獠牙

by citrumade



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy, Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 东离剑游纪, 東離劍遊紀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrumade/pseuds/citrumade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在船上的那一夜，掠風竊塵與鳴鳳決殺在床上過了一夜。<br/>凜雪鴉小小欺負了殺無生一番，但殺無生回敬時告訴他東離第一殺手不是好惹的。<br/>內有互攻，有PWP，有prprpr，就只沒有節操。</p>
            </blockquote>





	獠牙

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 我不擁有這些角色，他們都屬於愛的戰士虛淵老師。  
> 2\. 這一切都是我走路跌倒時作夢夢見的。  
> 3\. 謝謝你，百里冰泓。

 

〈獠牙〉

by 未沫

 

 

　　看來那個男人，也是被掠風竊塵給欺哄矇騙的可憐傻瓜一個。

　　來自西幽，穿越了鬼歿之地的旅人。

　　殺無生細細咀嚼著這其中的含意，不由得心情大好。但無論這段經歷是真是假，殤不患與他對坐飲酒時的自信、毫無破綻的老練、出招時一擊必殺的沉穩，還有遭遇迷香之後的臨危不亂，都說明了他會是鳴鳳決殺修練劍道最有趣的對手之一。

　　在解決掠風竊塵之後，馬上就向他挑戰。

　　不，在那之前也可以。這支隊伍的成員各懷鬼胎，在找到天刑劍之前打起來也不是不可能。

　　刑亥這樣的妖魔從根本上不可信任，至於銳眼穿楊……誰知道他圖的是什麼好處，那個男人也不是樂於空手而歸的類型。

　　一有機會就與殤不患動手。或許這樣更有保障，畢竟掠風竊塵在天刑劍得手之前絕不會輕易逃走。

　　對了，那男人似乎對使長槍的小子和年輕的護印師十分照顧，或許可以好好利用這一點。

　　走下艙底時，殺無生不經意地盤算著這些事情。他的艙房在船艙底部，距離其他人很遠，他倒不介意。

　　明天就要進入魔脊山的領地，他很期待與森羅枯骨的一戰。儘管白天僅是匆匆一瞥，殺無生也能清楚感覺到人劍合一時與武器產生的強烈共鳴。

　　七罪塔的森羅枯骨以蒐羅不世出的奇劍聞名，誰料得到他自身就具備著名劍的鋒芒，誰料得到追殺掠風竊塵的路上竟然能遇到這樣的高手……

　　然而東離第一殺手的好心情僅僅只持續到進入房間為止。

　　一燈如豆，凜雪鴉坐在他的床上，斜倚床頭，口中徐吐煙霧。

　　「哦，原來無生是去廚房找酒喝了呀。」

　　整個房間裡，彷彿只有凜雪鴉身上那些觸手冰涼的晶飾映出些許微光。殺無生並不喜歡這樣的昏暗。煙霧朦朧，使他心生煩躁。

　　而燈光太過微弱，使他不得不注視那張曾經過於熟悉的臉。

　　「如果是上山的準備的話，還有什麼事情是要告訴我的？」

　　他將酒瓶叩的一聲放在桌上。

　　凜雪鴉慵懶地單手枕在腦後，細長煙嘴滑出堪稱鮮豔的柔軟雙唇。

　　「想問無生一些事情。」

　　從那雙隱然帶笑的唇間洩出絲絲纏繞迷離的白色煙霧。

　　「在你殺死廉耆老師的時候……」

　　煙霧被吹得很長，盤桓許久才緩緩散去。

　　 （不妙。）

　　「哼，真是無聊。」他果決地打斷問句。「現在又決定要執著在仇恨上了嗎……啊啊，如果你是想要改變心意，與我決一死戰的話……我倒不介意捏造一些那老頭臨死的言語告訴你。」

　　殺無生刻意說得很慢、充滿輕蔑、恣意嘲弄……只要這能拖過一些時間，讓他摸清楚自己究竟有沒有中迷香。

　　凜雪鴉姿態優雅地攏了攏長髮，但就連他指尖一個細微的動作都要叫殺無生充滿警惕。掠風竊塵就連指甲裡都藏著七十七種迷藥。

　　「咦，這倒不是。」躺在他床上的男人滿不在乎卻又像略帶困擾似地輕笑幾聲。「在迴靈笛派上用場之前，我可不想旁生枝節呢。」

　　「那麼？」

　　凜雪鴉歪了歪頭看他，嘴唇間似乎無意識地喃喃幾聲『唉呀、唉呀』。

　　「你要這樣欲言又止到什麼時候。」

　　殺無生恨不得將人摔出自己的艙房，但在那雙色澤豔麗得叫人厭惡的紅眸注視下，他只覺渾身僵硬。

　　在沒有一擊必殺的自信下，貿然動手是非常不智的。

　　他並非害怕凜雪鴉本人。殺無生憎恨的是另一種情況。

　　「咦？」可恨的東離大盜咬唇笑了笑，彷彿被他惱怒的態度弄得有些羞赧起來。「大約等到無生察覺到自己中了迷香吧？想看看無生臉上的反應呢。」

 

　　在殺無生的意念裡，背上雙劍早已出鞘。

　　發在意先，他早已這樣將無數刀客劍士斬殺於雙劍之下，有時他甚至未曾察覺到自己的殺意，舉頭已是漫天血雨。

　　但這一次，鳴鳳決殺僅能察覺到自己的僵硬，彷彿那些話語發揮了作用似的，他的意念在理解的瞬間受到束縛。

　　「唉呀、唉呀。」

　　掠風竊塵的動作幾乎顯得輕巧迅捷，他從脅下托住殺無生，以一種責備心愛的頑皮孩子把自己弄傷的神情將他環在自己手中。

　　「小心啊，無生。」

　　他看起來溫柔，將人挪到床上的動作卻顯得有些不相稱的粗暴。

　　殺無生動彈不得，但至少舌頭還能用來說話。

　　「你除了這種下流招數就沒有別的新花樣了嗎？」

　　「咦，既然是有用的技術，有什麼原因不去用呢？你又不是不知道，名聲、人品，或者道德什麼的，都比不上我們自己想追求的東西重要。」

　　殺無生無話可說。他同樣走在這條與世不容的歧路上，從未有過一絲悔悟。

　　「再說了，要是無生真心想要防備我，剛才根本就不會留下來的對吧？直接去我的房間鎖上門睡覺，對我不理不睬，這是以前的你會做的事情。」

　　他本該說些『聽不懂你在說些什麼』的話，但氣惱的神情肯定毫無遮掩地落入對方眼裡。

　　（這次依舊毫無所覺……）

　　「無生真是傻瓜，都讓我逃這麼多次了……若要說你的追蹤技術增加了，那麼我自然也用心磨練了迷香的技術，不需要為此慚愧呀。」

　　微涼的指尖在殺手無害的鼻尖上輕輕一劃。在東離以狡猾與可恨聞名江湖的大盜那帶笑的親暱嗓音甜蜜得近乎迷人。

　　「你方才不是說不願旁生枝節？」

　　「是啊，只是想問一些事情，如此而已。」

　　「說吧。」

　　凜雪鴉的手和他的真實性格一樣冰冷。那隻手溫柔地拂去殺無生臉上幾綹髮絲，順於耳後，彷彿為了使他更清楚地看著自己似的，男人同樣悄無聲息地俯下身來。殺無生幾乎可以清楚地從他眸中看見自己的倒影，正如從前有過的許多次凝視一樣。

　　「無生知道要去無垠寺等候，肯定是因為從廉耆老師身上搜到了我給他的信，對吧？聽說這陣子你找我的時候，都是什麼話都不問，直接動的手……無生是不想再被騙了嗎？唔，如果是廉耆老師的話，多少也會試著矇騙你吧，哪怕只有些許成功的可能。」

　　殺無生只哼了一聲。殺死廉耆與其他許多人的另一個用意是逼迫掠風竊塵興起復仇之心，但這一點卻從未成功過。想當然爾，對於凜雪鴉而言沒有任何人是值得為之費力復仇的，他向來是這樣的目空無人、罔顧道義，即便是殺無生這種行事乖張的人也曾經因為凜雪鴉那種不知分寸的孤高自許而感到些微悚然。

　　「我想知道的事情是，當無生知道可以在哪裡找到我、可以等多久就見到我之後，究竟是怎樣的心情呢？看到信的時候，無生大笑了嗎？」

　　做遍世間惡事的舌尖在耳廓邊輕輕一捲。那股柔軟、濕熱與熟悉的吹氣感幾乎使胸膛沉重了一瞬間。

　　「無生在無垠寺裡吹的笛聲……好久沒聽到了，真是可愛，那時很期待，對吧？但究竟是為了可以一償宿願而開心，還是為了終於能再見到我而有了得償所願的滿足感，這兩者可是不同的啊，不能混淆的。」

　　「你還是這麼喜歡胡言亂語。」

　　「而你還是這麼喜歡口是心非。」

　　微冷的手指像要把自己捂熱似的，自私地伸進了柔軟而溫暖的口腔裡，強硬撐開牙齒，翻攪著毫無防備的舌頭。

　　「真是淘氣的舌頭。」凜雪鴉如此評價，然後低頭毫不在意地親了親那對自己無言以對的薄軟嘴唇，一路向下，滑過赤裸的頸子，在喉結下方的凹陷處深深舔吮。

　　殺無生平心靜氣地聽著自己皮膚上響起的啾嘖水聲。

　　「哦，我明白了。你不是想殺了我奪回迴靈笛，只是想讓我無聊到死。」

　　但這只換來幾聲輕笑。

　　「好吧，既然無生這樣說的話。」

　　肌膚上感覺到更加清晰的涼意，殺無生不舒服地扭了扭身體，看著凜雪鴉輕鬆熟練地扯開那遮掩不多的上衣。護甲、複雜的腰帶與衣料被輕而易舉的剝落，然後手掌仔仔細細撫拭著線條緊實的胸膛與腰，彷彿檢查著久違的至寶似的，並且以一種精準的預見能力在殺無生即將再次開口抱怨之前轉而照顧起──

　　凜雪鴉滿意地聽見一記輕微的、試圖壓抑自己的嘶聲。

　　掠風竊塵那足以動搖人心、變換世事的如簧巧舌此時只有一個用途──專心舔弄鳴鳳決殺顏色黯淡的乳頭。舉目東離，恐怕再找不到這樣浪費天賦的事情了。

 　　劍客全身繃緊的肌肉細不可察地一顫一顫，特別是在騙徒靈巧的手指溜向他肋骨上的幾道舊疤時。殺無生深吸一口氣，沉默地忍受在疤上蜿蜒探索的濕潤舌尖。

　　「記得這個嗎？」

　　（當然記得！）

　　無邊的恨意襲來。一時之間，兩種焦灼的、熱切的、相輔相成的渴望勒緊他的喉嚨，熊熊燃燒。殺意，與另一種渴望。他被焚燒著。

　　「現在放開我，我還可以當作什麼都沒發生過。」

　　「啊……」與此同時，在他身上的男人壓下舌頭，顏色鮮紅的舌面毫不含糊地沉甸甸地品味過那如盾面般堅實緊繃的小腹，雪白長髮在臉頰兩側如簾般垂落，使那張俊美如昔的臉增添些許虛偽的柔軟。

　　「真希望我也能對無生說這樣的話……」聲音聽上去這樣泰然自若，毫不在乎，予取予求。

　　他並沒有真的擊中那個人。凜雪鴉的額飾掉了，挽著髮的菱片與冰晶在粗暴的反擊之下無聲滾落，躺在地上的煙管暈出殘煙，而他本人則被掀翻在床上，幾綹頭髮歪斜地翹起或者散亂，在慵懶的微笑下顯出一副凌亂得誘人的模樣。

　　終於擺脫了迷香的束縛，扶著桌子站立的殺手給床上的男人一記憤恨至極的瞪視。他的雙劍甚至還在他的肩後，上衣卻沒那麼留得住了。

　　凜雪鴉滿不在乎地直接躺倒在枕頭上，一手順了順頭髮，另一手指間夾著片被扯落的羽飾，從含笑的唇邊挑逗地滑過，彷彿從中還能品味到它的主人肌膚的滋味似的。

　　「唉呀，這次小看無生了，真討厭——哪。」

　　他還摸不清究竟該遵循哪一種渴望，那在血管中洶湧奔騰的殺意，或者——

　　「到底該怎麼辦呢？無生。但是，若是在這裡發出殺招的話，船可是會沉的喔。」

　　說到最後，東離第一惡人慣常地發出幾聲若有似無的輕笑。

 

　　（只能如此——）

 

　　當殺無生的手往後伸去，即將碰到劍的剎那，凜雪鴉帶笑的眼睛甚至沒有多眨一下。

　　發在意先。

　　殺無生清楚知道自己會殺他，也必定將要殺他。

　　但卻無法決定是不是現在。

　　於是他讓劍來決定。

　　而雙劍沒有出鞘。即便在殺無生的意念之中也沒有。

　　那與他一同將無數俠客強者斬於刃下的雙劍安靜落地，彷彿今夜它們並不渴飲鮮血似的。

　　沉重的雙劍扯著柔軟的鞣皮劍套在地上滾落，凜雪鴉帶笑的眼睛在那瞬間閃過某種清晰的狡黠的光芒，殺無生太瞭解他了，明白這也在他的謀劃之中，但隱然間有某種原因阻止了雙劍離鞘。

　　殺無生無欲探究天命，而且，他早已知道掠風竊塵必定將亡於自己的劍下，這是他可以確信的事實，所以，對這一切，他並不疑惑。

 

　　凜雪鴉挪開手，輕輕扔掉那根與唇瓣繾綣了一番的羽飾，帶著極為自得的笑容，他張開手毫不羞澀地讓這張床真正的主人俯身壓在自己身上，在嘴唇尋到彼此的時候，嚐到了凌厲與冷酷的滋味。

　　做為醉心於劍道多年的武痴，殺無生很清楚肉身的記憶可以如何深深烙印在意識之中。既然今夜雙劍已經做出選擇，他便不再思考，只憑身體的印象引領著動作。接受情慾是多麼簡單的事情，而他曾被此人烙印的記憶又是多麼鮮明，在床上翻滾的兩個人像是離水的魚一樣無法離開彼此的嘴唇，彷彿只有在對方的吻裡才能呼吸似的，四肢熱烈地撫摸、探詢彼此的體溫、隨心所欲的彼此折磨，弄亂一切可以被弄亂的衣物與其他，只要是阻擋肌膚相親的東西都不應繼續存在。

　　上下逆轉，當殺無生被反壓著仰躺時，他以粗啞的聲音自言自語。

　　「我討厭你。」

　　這只換來一個寬容的微笑。被討厭的男人近乎愛憐地摸了摸殺無生頭頂，然後順手散開那頭光潔的長髮，動作熟悉、自然，就像距離他上次梳理、愛撫與編結這些髮絲並不是那麼久以前的事情似的。

　　「是嘛，那，我也討厭無生喔。」

 　　手指向下不斷拆解那些飾物與層層布料，難纏的複雜衣結一遇到大盜的手指便紛紛繳械投降，毫無抵抗之力。

　　船艙裡的空氣潮濕得彷彿可以擰出水來，在男人赤裸皮膚上細碎顫動的話語同樣甜蜜而黏稠。

　　「原本不打算這樣的……但只要想到，這些日子以來，無生是怎樣迫切地……想見到我……每一天都想著我……除了我以外再也無法看向別人……」

　　這令殺無生怒不可遏。

　　「如果你堅持要說這麼多廢話——」充滿警告的低嘶被扭曲成一聲突然的抽氣聲，隔著他身上殘存的布料，擅長幻術的手指飽含技巧地掌握住了男人的性器。

　　「好好好，不說話了。」一絲輕微的不悅在常年裝飾著親切微笑的臉上看起來格外清晰，但凜雪鴉似乎並未受到什麼動搖，至少在殺無生決定是否反悔之前，他繼續流暢而行雲流水地做著自己想做的事情。

　　掠風竊塵按照著以往的習性，為了自身的所欲，可以不惜一切地冷酷與張狂、沉著而大膽，不問是非，傲慢露骨，無可阻擋。

　　殺無生對此早有切膚之痛。

　　宛如鹿舌般纖細、卻比刀劍和咒術更加鋒利與危險的舌頭細密地品嚐吞食著他。

　　這也是身體久違的記憶，一時之間迴響在床上的聲音潮濕而迷亂，已經全無武器的殺手在糾纏交織的快感之間下意識地合起光裸的膝蓋，卻被正在自己腿間忙碌著唇齒運動的男人強硬地折了起來。

　　然後是短暫的停滯，殺無生暫時按捺住怒意，但突如其來的疼痛傳來，粗暴而毫無預警進入身體的手指已經進得太深。久違的疼痛，乾燥與撕裂感讓喉嚨發出嘶氣聲。

　　「唉呀，抱歉，太久沒做這個了。」聽起來有點冷淡的聲音。凜雪鴉毫不在乎地顯示著自己的悠然自得。

　　殺無生結結實實地踹了他一腳，雖然那腳落在確實防備的掌心裡，根本毫無作用。

　　這也是身體殘存的記憶。

　　凜雪鴉發出因為追憶才有的笑聲，戲謔地搔了搔捧在手裡的腳掌心，聲音又變回了多情而甜蜜的舊樣。

　　「抱歉、抱歉，別生氣嘛。我帶了這個呢。」

　　『這個』是從層層衣袖裡滑出的一瓶油脂，殺無生此時才注意到兩人之間的巨大差異，自己坦然的一絲不掛，凜雪鴉也理直氣壯的僅僅脫了一件披衣。

　　「如果你變得這麼一無是處，那東西交給我來使用也可以。」他對於如何處置那些尚被穿在身上的衣服頗有想法。

　　凜雪鴉歪了歪頭，神色間充滿天真與有趣的打量，看上去幾乎是一副無害又寬容的樣子。

　　「我是挺想看看這景象的，但有鑑於最近以至於今晚我似乎讓你生了不少氣——就讓我來吧。」

　　這次他俯身向下索吻的時候沒有得到任何回應。殺無生頑固地合著牙關，直到那罐油用了至少一半，濃郁芬芳的植物香氣與肌膚上的熱氣一同瀰漫著，被體溫捂熱的手指在深處摩擦彎折，激起陣陣受傷似的喘息。他的理智早已岌岌可危。

　　「……夠了。」

　　「不行，還不夠。」果決而不容質疑的反對，凜雪鴉側過臉親了親那因他的動作而顫抖彎起的膝蓋內側，舌尖若有似無地舔過汗濕處。「好不容易才回到我身邊的，要好好對待才行。」

　　類似的話他不是沒有說過。

　　「言語無益。不做就滾下去。」

　　聲音粗啞而掙扎，飽含一觸即發的憤怒。凜雪鴉謹慎地深深看他一眼，然後將那雙長腿壓在自己手臂間，並且得到了意外的順從。

　　被進入身體時，異常安靜的殺手僅僅以一記輕微的嘖聲表達自己的不適。

　　船外水道曲折、江波多濤，船內情慾如沸、彷若洩洪。

　　飢餓而殘酷的野獸進食著。

　　簡陋的床板在狂熱的交合間發出搖晃聲，舔舐、愛撫、啃嚙，在頂弄與翻攪之間，壓抑的喘息聲被調整成同樣的節奏，呼吸潮濕而火熱，充滿力量的修長雙腿緊緊環在他的腰上圈緊，勾起陣陣混雜著得意與興奮的熱流，抽送的撞擊更加深入與沉重，這次，當凜雪鴉再次俯身落下親吻的時候，東離武林最叫人膽寒的殺手幾乎馬上就張開了嘴唇，但自己卻像是恍然未覺。

　　舌尖抵著舌尖，凜雪鴉含住那條比他更愛強詞奪理的舌頭，綿密地吸吮、輕咬，豐潤的唇重重摩擦著略微偏紫的薄唇，哪怕在最激烈的交歡或是最繾綣的纏綿之間，都不能夠使殺無生身上那充滿病態美的灰暗顏色泛起一絲鮮活的人氣。

　　只是凜雪鴉依舊愛不釋手地把玩品味這具色澤黯淡的勁瘦軀體，彷彿樂此不疲。

　　在細密膠合的嘴唇間流洩出絲絲因快感而黏稠的呻吟。

　　那纖細而強韌的腰被彎折到了極限，因慾望而勉為其難地束於他的掌間任憑玩弄，但一寸一寸摟緊、摩挲起來，卻又是令人如此心醉神馳。

　　掌握著所有動作節奏的男人將這一切過程拉得很長，緩慢品味這久違的歡愉，狠狠搗弄著那緊緻深處的甘美滾燙，還有當他掃過其中最敏感脆弱的一點時，那夾在他們腹肌中間的性器便會傳來劇烈濕潤的顫抖。

　　沒有人說話，喘息、嗚咽、朦朧的吟哦與淫靡的水聲連綿不絕。

　　線條緊實迷人的身體在凜雪鴉身下戰慄起伏，汗水蒸騰，濕滑液體在慾望廝磨間浸濕床單，下身似乎無一處不是濕的。自制力總有消耗殆盡的時候，最終，他短暫地淪陷於一種凶猛而快速的抽送節奏，嘴唇甚至無意間擺脫了親吻。性器交合之處又深又重的操弄完全無法停下，船艙裡簡陋木床的搖晃聲聽起來幾乎快要散架，纏在毫無疲態的腰上的長腿越收越緊，汗濕淋漓，急促而貪婪的慾望毫不掩飾，最終達到的快感幾乎讓喉嚨間壓抑的呻吟變成破碎的喊叫。

　　殺無生的手一直留在凜雪鴉的頭髮間，從頭到尾。但即便在瀕臨迷失自我的高潮間也沒有扯下半根頭髮。執劍的手指隨意捲著那頭白成蒼銀的長髮，相較之下，凜雪鴉的手指顯得光滑而無害，從汗濕的胸膛隨意地溜到了肩膀，勾勒著迷人的肌肉線條。他趴在原地，直到喘息逐漸回復成平靜的呼吸。

　　「……從我身上起來。」提出命令的聲音異常平靜。殺無生不等對方反應，唰的一聲就坐了起來，走向他放在桌上的酒，動作間僅有一次遲疑的眨眼般的僵硬。

 

 　　殺手的背是漂亮的。凜雪鴉欣賞著他對自己毫無防備的這一刻。殺無生的背上毫無疤痕（他從不背對敵人），每一寸肌肉都像他的劍術一樣扎實鋒利，充滿隱藏的等待爆發的力量。

　　輕而易舉地超越了所有幻覺能夠給予的美麗。

　　頸子與挺直的背脊使他看來身材頎長，腰部精瘦，臀部線條緊窄卻流利，方才凜雪鴉在上面留下的幾個紅色指印使皮膚看起來更加蒼白，汗濕而凌亂的艷紫長髮在皮膚上蜿蜒著，顯出一種妖豔的美，使人目眩神迷……而再往下看去，在雙腿間流下的液體幾乎滑到了膝蓋後。那裡也有些許指痕。凜雪鴉甚至還能看見自己留下的淺紅吻痕。

　　對於那些緩緩往下的濃稠水跡，殺無生似乎毫無所感，或者是毫不在乎。他只顧仰頭喝著酒。

　　「那個叫殤不患的男人……你知道他自稱從西幽來嗎？」解決喉嚨的乾渴之後，殺無生忽然開口問道。他側身看向還賴在床上的凜雪鴉，而後者僅僅只是撐起臉來，摸索著尋到自己的煙管吸了口殘煙。

　　「真無情，太無情了。才剛離開我身邊，馬上就提起別的男人的名字啊，無生。」

　　殺無生的眉心微微蹙起，這是他試圖思考的表情。「真是無聊。」然後他喝了更多的酒。

　　「留一些給我，方才我可也是貢獻了不少力氣。」凜雪鴉理所當然地笑起來。

　　殺無生挑挑眉，露出了一個『說得有理』的神情，搖了搖手裡的酒瓶。所剩不多了。

　　他走回床邊，舉著酒瓶往空中傾倒。

　　從臉開始，下巴、胸膛都被淋濕，仍舊留在凜雪鴉身上那件凌亂鬆垮的白綢裡衣自然也未能倖免。

　　殺無生的微笑裡帶著毫不遮掩的惡意與張狂。

　　「好喝嗎？」

　　宛若女子般纖長、柔軟靈巧的手指從肚臍一路滑上胸前，在乳尖轉了一圈，最後被乾渴卻仍舊泛著誘人微紅的雙唇挑逗地吸入。

　　「美味極了。但還不及你以前用嘴親自餵我喝的滋味。」

　　飛濺到眼角的酒液就像斑斑珠淚一樣閃閃發光，但顏色過於妖豔的紅眸卻只顯露出另一種可怕的魅力。

　　這回輪到殺無生後悔把酒倒光了。

　　「唉呀呀，我倒是沒像這樣喝過酒，」眼角勾起不懷好意的笑容，潤紅舌尖在唇邊輕輕一掃，宛若毒蛇吐信。「無生來嚐嚐看這樣的酒味如何呢？」

　　濕漉漉的裡衣與濕漉漉的胸膛肌膚，那些酒液看上去非常渴望被人拭乾。

　　窮暮之戰時，聽說最猛毒殘暴的妖魔用人的頭蓋骨當酒杯，混著血與腦汁飲下金脂玉液。

　　而名為凜雪鴉的酒杯上沒有血的腥味，只有屬於這肌膚本人的氣息，與髮色一樣雪白的膚色嚐起來有纖細的味道，如美玉一樣光滑而無情。殺無生仔仔細細地用這酒杯飲用最後殘存的美酒 ，留下蜿蜒紅印，直到柔軟的舌尖在嘴唇相貼時熱切地往他嘴裡渡來。

　　吸吮他舌頭的男人就像個渴極了的嬰兒，纖長的睫毛微微顫抖著。

　　殺無生動手剝去了那礙事的潮濕布料。

　　白玉般的身體像魚一樣配合著扭動，掙脫了衣物。赤裸的肌膚迫不及待地往他身上迎來。

　　他的身體摸起來依舊像多年前那樣微涼，潮濕的終夏之夜。

　　殺無生所深知的那種冷漠如冰的性格彷彿溶成春水，化成熾熱而氣喘吁吁的吻，凜雪鴉仰起頸子，胸膛幾乎浮起，然後又被身上的男人重重吻落，顯示出某種奇特的多情與順從。

　　心中湧現一絲久違的惆悵感。殺無生撐起身體。

　　彷彿察覺了他的遲疑似的，凜雪鴉給了他一個迷離而誘惑的微笑，指尖在灰暗的臉頰上甜蜜地撫過。

　　「床上好像有點擠呢……」

　　他們的衣物凌亂地擠在床上，一半皺了，一半濕了。於是殺無生從床尾開始收拾，將它們丟下床去，同時為了確保對方與自己一樣不著片縷，又剝掉了些許細瑣之物。

　　最終他手上只留下一根髮帶。

　　回到床頭之後，殺無生略帶強硬地將凜雪鴉的手兜了起來，束在一起高舉過頭。髮帶不長，能做到的就只有打兩個單薄的結。

　　「哎哎？真的有必要這樣嗎？」

　　說歸這麼說，但是從聲音到神態都沒有一絲反對的樣子。殺無生當然清楚他只是閒不下那張嘴，於是對隨後那瑣碎的幾聲怨言完全不予理會。

　　完成之後，殺無生低頭，略帶惡意與嘲弄地拍了拍掠風竊塵那俊美得近乎精緻的雪白臉頰。就連在那裡浮上的些許潮紅都是假的，他不相信。

　　然後他將那瓶一直擱在枕頭邊的油脂扔得遠遠的，直滾到牆角去。

　　「嗯——」凜雪鴉還沒來得及說些什麼，嘴唇便被強硬地堵上了。那只是一個要他閉嘴的舉動，無情的薄唇緊緊貼著他，幾乎撞到牙齒，連最普通的吻都算不上。

　　手被束縛住了，使不上力，凜雪鴉似乎也不怎麼用心於反抗或是讓自己舒服一點，至少，當殺無生將他的長腿反折起來，並且將身體擠進他雙腿之間時，他除了輕微的喘息之外什麼也沒做。

　　在他身上，殺無生渴望製造疼痛與傷害。他們都明白這一點。

　　蓄勢待發的硬挺性器急迫地進入了那絲毫沒有經過疼愛準備的私處。就像木犁深深刺入旱熱無雨的僵裂田土一樣。

　　但那哪裡是乾枯的樣子，洞穴深處濕潤、溫暖，像黏稠的綢緞似的，柔軟而滾燙，恐怕早已用手指或者其他器具好好開拓過了。

　　那雙長腿有力的箍住他的腰，膝蓋在側腹邊磨蹭，足踝甚至緊緊壓在臀部上，像是不允許他後退離開自己的身體似的。

　　久違的快感使腰部本能地搖晃了幾下，最終推進到最深處。彷彿沈淪泥沼而無從擺脫的野獸。殺無生清楚地意識到今晚在此發生的一切，又再次一如往常地全在凜雪鴉的計算之中。但他無法爬出這泥沼。不論他再怎麼粗暴與侵犯，都不可能超出這個男人對他的掌控。

　　「……無恥小人。」在熾熱的情慾與粗野的動作之間，他帶著輕微的怨恨與不甘這樣喘息著咒罵。 

　　被粗魯地搖動身體的男人無聲大笑起來，臉頰透出的薄紅彷彿因情慾而生，又像是為了他的愉悅與得意。

　　「無恥可謂是我最得意的長處。反正無生現在只看著我一個人了，不是嗎……」

 

　　若要說前一次的交合是溫柔的折磨，那麼在上下逆轉的這次就是兇狠的纏綿了。殺手勃發的性器近乎粗魯地抽送著，進出的節奏原始、充滿憤怒與懲罰的意味，狹窄的洞口因摩擦而帶著激烈的燒灼感，但卻不是因為缺乏濕潤，而是動作太過急促與凶猛。

　　然而，就算感到疼痛，掠風竊塵也肯定沒有表現出來，他在被插到最深時顫抖著吐氣，被又猛又快地頂弄時則使勁迎合著，調整到一個更便於再次搗入深處的角度。

　　他一點也不浪費時間，或者機運，或者緣分。

　　鳴鳳決殺這樣想著。沒有人是不可利用的，沒有事物是不可染指的。不論掠風竊塵的笑容與言語再如何矯飾，都無法改變他實際上的冷酷無情。殺無生知道自己不會再動搖了，但他卻再次迷失於這尖銳的快感……嫻熟的吻技與熟悉他的身體而做出的巧妙迎合。

　　越是溫柔而多情就越顯示出他無情的本質。殺無生滿是痛恨、又深又重的一撞，但那卻沒有什麼效果。

　　「無生還沒……忘記我教的技巧呢……」

　　赤裸的胸膛因喘息而起伏，男人氣喘吁吁地調笑著，身體熱情的反應卻沒有絲毫鬆懈。

　　「腰力進步了……嗯、啊啊……」

　　殺無生後悔那條髮帶不是用來綁住他的下巴了。

　　「別逼我、塞住……你的嘴！」幾乎每說一個字他就更深更急促地頂弄一下，雪白的頸子為此高高仰起，裸露出汗濕的喉結，從中透出朦朧的呻吟。但凜雪鴉卻在笑。柔軟而被吻至紅腫的唇角笑得得意又放肆，充滿惡作劇般的玩興。

　　「那就來呀……我的鳳雛。」胸膛裡迴響著輕笑聲。「過來……再離我近一點……」

　　再離我近一點。請喝了這杯酒。把燈熄了吧。夜深了。想將你留下。雨是不會停了。諸如此類的話語，除了他以外，再也沒有人對鳴鳳決殺說過了。

　　不知不覺間，被綁在床頭的結鬆開了，但雙手仍舊綑在一起。於是殺無生像是小貓鑽進被窩裡似的滑進了那準備摟住他的雙手，凜雪鴉將手環在他的後頸上，往下拉扯著迫使他張嘴接吻。

　　當舌尖在他的上顎滑動，縱情挑弄的時候，鳴鳳決殺將疲倦又渴望的嘆息深埋於纏綿的唇舌之中。

　　「……只追著我的消息，只想著我，只執著我，」掠風竊塵麻煩的嘴連一刻也無法安靜下來，當鳴鳳決殺將他的耳朵含在雙唇之間、舔拭掉眼角象徵歡愉的淚液時，這樣的話語在喘息與甜膩地呼喚著他的名字的呻吟之間流洩出來。「想著快要找到我的時候，那種……那種急迫難耐的心情……」

　　世上最可恨的男人因強烈的疼愛而在他身下氣喘吁吁，忘情地擺動著腰肢迎合他的入侵，發出了混雜著失神與快感的嘆息……然後吐出含著毒素的甜言蜜語。

　　「憎恨、快樂、懊惱、恥辱……渴望一戰的激情，還有、非殺了這個人不可的執妄——都是因為我哦。」

　　汗濕不已的肉體拍打聲、雲雨時潮濕的水聲與交織融合的動情的喘息聲，都掩蓋不住那在他耳邊竊竊私語的、以情慾為名的咒術。

　　「無生可不能像這樣……對待別人，只有我——」

　　鳴鳳決殺站到了懸崖的盡頭，世間最鋒利的雙劍也不能夠斬殺這充滿憎怨的慾望和扭曲的快樂。

　　但若他越是粗暴，那刻意承歡的身體卻越是柔軟，當殺無生將對方翻過身來，不由分說地糾纏侵略時，所能得到的也只有近乎溫順的、毫無感情的求饒：無生……哎……饒了我吧……啊啊……

　　然而他並沒有手下留情，因為自己得到的羞辱和背叛，並沒有用任何形式饒恕過他。

　　情事在瀕臨結束之前顯得異常激烈與瘋狂，燒鎔、混淆、疼痛、撕咬、吞嚥、快感、焦灼、呻吟、洶湧、高潮——當掠風竊塵仰起頸子，緊咬嘴唇，絲毫無法掩飾自己因高潮而劇烈顫抖的極樂時，鳴鳳決殺咬著他的後頸，像是豹子叼起自己的獵物。快感激烈得近乎疼痛。但心中空無一物的澄淨感反而使得生理上的愉悅平淡了下來。

　　殺無生翻過身，獨自躺下，試著調勻呼吸。

　　他的床鋪凌亂不已，幾乎已經無法找到一塊不顯得髒亂也沒有被油脂或其他液體沾染的地方了。

　　他半閉上眼睛，知道自己很快就會入睡。

　　白得彷彿不染纖塵的頭髮在粗暴又異常漫長的情事之後凌亂不已，凜雪鴉側身伏在殺無生的手臂上，嘴唇貼向他的肌膚時額頭輕輕蹭著那緘默無聲的下巴，力道那麼輕柔，像隻倦睏的小貓，柔軟，溫暖，旖旎。

　　「明天可就要看你的囉，無生……」當一切平靜下來之後，他才感覺到凜雪鴉的聲音變得十分沙啞。

　　殺無生輕輕哼了一聲。他早知道他要做的事情不只吹笛這麼簡單。

　　又中了掠風竊塵的計。但是在上山的路上隨意地斬殺一些不重要的角色……他倒不在意這種舉手之勞。

　　高潮過後的平靜感緩緩退去，取而代之的是一種慵懶的、浮動的疲倦與茫然。

　　他聽見響在耳邊的呼吸聲。凜雪鴉閉上眼睛的樣子像個天真無邪的孩童。他究竟要如何練習才能保持這樣的偽裝？

　　但此時此際，殺無生想到的並不是這平靜睡顏下包藏著如何狡猾惡毒的性格。一時之間，他失去了思考的能力，也幾乎忘記了自己的疼痛與在這個人身上得到的教訓。他只想著：不能讓你逃走。

　　於是他側過身來，伸長了手。半睡半醒間的凜雪鴉似乎連眼睛都懶得睜開，便滑進了雙臂緊摟的溫暖懷抱裡。

　　他似乎睡著了。和另一個人一起入眠，枕著彼此的長髮，聽著呼吸聲入睡，並不是殺無生喜歡的事。他從沒喜歡過。他沒想到自己又會再次習慣。

 

※

 

　　殺無生醒來時渾身酸痛。他至少有十年沒有感受過這種折磨了。後背與關節處疼痛得近乎麻木，舌頭腫脹而且充滿苦味。

　　但越是難受越是促使他馬上坐了起來，多年浸淫於殺氣與修羅之道的殺手無法忍受對自己的身體失去控制。

　　未繫的髮從頸邊滑落，他的髮帶與挽飾掉在枕頭上，但衣服與護甲倒是穿得整齊，彷彿就這樣直挺挺的和衣睡了一晚。

　　雙劍斜倚於床頭，正如其主的多年習慣。

　　殺無生稍微活動了手指一番，指節處喀喇作響，隨後發現自己光著腳，鞋襪都脫在床邊，有人細心地把襪子塞進了靴筒裡。

　　最要緊的是，迴靈笛就擱在桌上，與酒壺為伴。

　　酒壺是空的。迴靈笛依舊是迴靈笛，沒有被人調包。

　　殺無生放聲大笑。

　　他做了場好夢。

　　掠風竊塵的計謀中又隱藏著計謀，後著之後還有後著，一個謊言編織出另一個謊言，去探究他的想法無濟於事。鳴鳳決殺只信任自己的雙劍，夢中之劍無法斬殺心魔，這無所謂，此刻他已清醒。

 

　　將自己打點到與平常無異並沒有花上多少時間，走到甲板上時，在江面上已可看見彼岸。

　　凜雪鴉正與狩雲霄談論著什麼無關緊要的事情。

　　寒赫在護印師身邊，一臉笨拙。

　　刑亥依舊不與人為伍。

　　西幽人坐在船舷上老老實實吃著燒餅。真是悠哉的旅行。

 　　「啊，無生，來得正好，我們已能看見目的地了。」

　　（不要動搖。）

　　殺無生走上前去。船速漸歇，蒼茫的雲霧中隱約可見遠山的輪廓。

　　他的指尖依稀還能感受到柔軟的肌理，冰涼的白髮纏繞著——

　　殺無生無視他們，側身而過。

　　凜雪鴉說完了話，站上船頭。

　　江風難測，在偶然的一瞥之間，殺無生似乎看見了什麼。他曾在幻境裡的某個片段咬嚙過一段蒼白的後頸，像是豹子緊叼著獵物。

　　凜雪鴉似乎在無意間發出了細微的嘆息，像是厭惡著這頑皮的風似的，然後伸手將厚重如雪的長髮攬好，蓋住頸後那個薄弱卻不可否認的鮮明證據。

　　（不要動搖。）

　　殺無生坐上前方船舷，等候上岸。

　　他做了場好夢，但究竟哪些是真，哪些是假？

　　那枚淺紅色的痕跡難道不是另一枚包著毒藥的誘餌——

　　（不要動搖。）

　　鳴鳳決殺只信任自己的雙劍。但若不釐清真相，他如何能夠避免重蹈覆轍？

　　不，或許他已經重蹈覆轍了。

　　凜雪鴉回頭看了他一眼。殺無生下意識地避開了眼睛。他不可能露出了什麼破綻，但或許掠風竊塵在不知何時已經學會了讀心術也說不定。

　　即便逃避了視線，也能感覺到傳遞過來的笑意。

　　不，不要動搖。只要通過闇之迷宮，這一切就結束了。

 

　　聲音恰到好處地打斷殺無生的沉思。猛然間他被某種預感擊中，但抬頭看去時，掠風竊塵已經轉而凝視魔脊山的方向。

　　「差不多要靠岸了。於此下船後，魔脊山便近在眼前……」

  
  



End file.
